


Really Really

by psychotraumatic



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 12:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16305275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychotraumatic/pseuds/psychotraumatic
Summary: There are times Junhui really really wants the earth to swallow him whole. Other times, Junhui really really hates Kwon Soonyoung. Most of the time, Junhui just really really likes Jeon Wonwoo.





	Really Really

**Author's Note:**

> Some randomness in my DMs suddenly turned into this.
> 
> I really really hate Trisha.

Junhui prides himself in being a social butterfly. His large group of friends is evidence of that. It isn’t about achieving a certain level of popularity, he’s just someone who likes connecting with people. Jeonghan says it’s one of the reasons he still babies him – because Junhui likes to think only the best of anyone and may be subject to opportunistic little shits. Jeonghan’s words, of course.

But Junhui digresses from that idea. He thinks he has enough good judgment to know who to trust and who to keep at arm’s length. And if it somehow fails, well, there’s Jeonghan. As that thought crosses his mind, he wonders if the older boy is willing to exact some justice on Soonyoung. Because while Junhui can probably charm his way into befriending a rock, he’s not sure about _this_ particular rock.

Jeon Wonwoo is, after all, the most intimidating person he’s ever come across. So as the guy sits across from Junhui with arms crossed over his chest and eyes closed in concentration, he gnaws on his bottom lip in anticipation.

It all started when his music composition professor decided that their final project needed a little more verification than whatever grade he gives, so he decides on a social experiment. Whatever composition they come up with, each member of the class will have ten random people have the first listen and give their critiques. The catch was none of those listeners must have a connection with the music students. Therein lies the problem for Junhui. Who _didn’t_ he know?

In desperation, he asks a couple of people for help. Enter Kwon Soonyoung.

Junhui met Soonyoung during freshman orientation, bumping into each other as they made a beeline to check out the dance club’s booth. They’ve been unable to get rid of each other since. Being one of Junhui’s closest friends meant Soonyoung is privy to many of his secrets. One of which was his inherent fear of Wonwoo.

Junhui balked the second he got the list of names of the people listening to his final project. He remembers collapsing on the floor of the recording studio and crying out in despair. All while Soonyoung cackled with his head thrown back and Jihoon watched on with a judging eye.

_“I can’t believe you would do this to me!” Junhui cries out, getting no more than snorts of laughter from Soonyoung in response._

_“The fuck is wrong with you two?” Jihoon asks with a glare._

_While Junhui continues to groan on the floor, Soonyoung wipes under his eyes and tries to compose himself. “I enlisted Jeon Wonwoo for his final project listen in,” he says through his giggles._

_Jihoon freezes once he makes the reply out, slowly swiveling his chair to face Soonyoung. He blinks a few times before a rare smile starts blooming on his face. “You’re a genius,” he chuckles. “An asshole for a friend, but genius!”_

_Junhui wishes the earth can swallow him whole._

A flash of movement in Junhui’s periphery pulls him away from his thoughts. He tries to smile but thinks it probably comes out more as a grimace when he notices Wonwoo’s curious expression.

“Who hurt you?”

Junhui blubbers about before he can respond with an intelligent “Huh?”

“Well,” Wonwoo starts, tilting his head to one side as if he’s struggling to put his thoughts together.

Junhui braces himself for what he’s going to say, already afraid that the first, and probably last conversation, he’s going to have with Wonwoo will be about him saying how bad his composition was.

“I liked it!” Wonwoo says gleefully, grin lighting up his entire face. “The melody is really soothing, and I think it’s cool that it’s just the piano and your voice on the song. Your technique is commendable, too. The breathy quality in your voice makes you sound vulnerable, so it gets the emotions across. I mean, I can tell it’s a song of heartbreak and I don’t even speak Chinese. So again, I ask, who hurt you?”

“Wait, what? Chinese” Junhui says, sitting up straighter. He checks the laptop and realizes his error. “Oh my god, I am so sorry! I made you listen to the Chinese track. There’s a Korean one if you want to have another listen.”

“No need,” Wonwoo says with a dismissive wave, maintaining the smile on his face to avoid any misunderstanding. “If I can translate the emotions from the Chinese version, doesn’t it mean the song has a big enough impact on the listener? You’re really good, Wen Junhui.”

Junhui flusters at the sound of his name leaving Wonwoo’s lips. He hopes he’s not blushing, but the smirk on the other boy’s mouth and the amused glint in his eyes say otherwise. “Uhm, thanks. That really means a lot.”

He expects Wonwoo to stand and leave soon after, his time for the listen in already up. But he continues to sit there, smiling as if expecting more conversation, or perhaps he’s getting some weird gratification from watching Junhui squirm. He really, really just wants to crawl to a dark corner, curl up, and die. The image of Wonwoo smiling at him is a nice final memory to take to the afterlife. 

Several beats pass before Wonwoo does get up, bidding him goodbye with the excuse of a tutoring schedule to get to. Embarrassingly enough, Junhui fumbles through his own farewell. In his haste to stand up, he sends his pen flying across the floor, ends up hitting his knee against a table leg, and nearly knocks the laptop off the desk. He makes a mental note to add Wonwoo’s quick reflexes to the list of things he admires about the guy, nevermind the laughing face he flashes before finally leaving Junhui to his own devices.

He’s not entirely sure what Wonwoo’s behavior during the listen in was about. All that Junhui knows is that he really, really hates Kwon Soonyoung.

 

* * *

 

“So did you kiss?”

Jihoon knows him well enough to push his plate away, allowing Junhui to slam his head on the table to groan and whine about Soonyoung’s betrayal.

“Like I said,” Jihoon says, pointing his chopsticks at their cackling friend. “You’re an asshole, but I have to give credit for your genius. It’s a rare feat after all.”

“I’m actually sad that I didn’t think of it.”

Junhui lets out an indignant squawk at hearing Jeonghan’s statement, right at the same time Soonyoung voices his protest at having Jihoon’s comment sink in.

Jeonghan rubs at Junhui’s back, seemingly commiserating with the younger boy. “Face it,” he says as he traces circles across Junhui’s back. “If Soonyoung didn’t do that, you’ll never talk to Wonwoo. I can’t believe you never got the guts to strike up a conversation. You’ve had a crush on him for two years! Where did your social skills go?”

“Found dead in a ditch the second Wonwoo smiled at him,” Jihoon quips.

Junhui’s head meets the table a second time amidst his friends’ laughter. It’s not like he can deny harboring a crush for Wonwoo ever since they shared a history class. Ironically, he set his sights on the boy as he was looking for Soonyoung.

The two were sat together, and he later learns that they were middle school classmates. Soonyoung points to the empty seat on his other side for Junhui to take, prattling on to Wonwoo about one thing or the other. Soonyoung makes the introduction a few moments later. And while Wonwoo flashes a quick look his way, Junhui all but melts to the floor at how sharp his features were up close. It didn’t help that Wonwoo’s face was set stoically, no hint of a smile, when they met. He gives a curt nod in greeting, and Junhui stammers through his hello.

The rest of their encounters go down in similar fashion. Wonwoo with his usually stiff expression, occasional smirks, and rare smiles reducing Junhui to a blubbering mess made for a glaring indication that he had a crush. Soonyoung was all too happy to set them up, with Jeonghan quick to jump onto the bandwagon. Junhui can only find himself thankful for having Jihoon and Jisoo to steer them away from the terrifying ideas flowing freely from their mouths. He wishes Jisoo wasn’t away on an exchange program so he can keep everyone in line.

“Hey wait! You haven’t answered my question yet!” Soonyoung pipes up.

“What question?” Junhui groans.

“Did you kiss?”

Junhui slams his head down for a third time.

 

* * *

 

Junhui breathes a sigh of relief when he turns in his final project, happily handing in two discs to his professor. One had the Chinese and Korean versions of his song, the other having the audio recordings of his random listeners’ feedback.

His professor cracks a joke about buzzer beaters with Junhui accosting him just as he was leaving his office. It was just ten people’s critiques that he had to burn onto the disc, but his professor doesn’t need to know how much time he spent listening to Wonwoo’s comments instead of finishing his project. So he apologizes for almost missing the deadline, smiles, and scurries away.

Junhui takes the long way back to his dorm, saying hi and hello to anyone who greets him, making small conversation here and there. He takes a short pit stop at the co-op, grabbing a small can of tuna and a bottle of water, before getting back on his way.

There’s a small garden area at the side of his dorm building that makes for a perfect place to chill, and Junhui spends hours upon hours every week sitting on the grass and enjoying himself. Though pets aren’t allowed inside the dorm, there was a small litter of cats known around campus, ones that often find themselves right by his building.

It wasn’t even a minute of him sitting down when one approaches, it’s orange and white stripes reminding him of Soonyoung’s hideous tiger-print shirt. This cat was much cuter, of course, and one that will definitely not push Junhui to embarrass himself in front of Wonwoo.

Or so he thought.

“So do I have to become a cat to get your attention?”

Junhui presses a hand against his chest in surprise, eyes wide in shock as Wonwoo crouches down beside him to pet at the cat.

“Cat got your tongue?” Wonwoo quips, nose scrunching up adorably as he points a grin at Junhui.

To say he was dumbstruck was putting it lightly. Why was Jeon Wonwoo talking to Wen Junhui?

“Am I not allowed to?”

Junhui sucks in a deep breath, realizing he had spoken out loud. “Earth, swallow me whole.”

“The earth says no,” Wonwoo says with a snicker. “Care to answer my question? What do I have to do to get you to talk to me?”

Junhui opens and closes his mouth like a fish, finally managing to squeak out a lame “What?”

“You’re cute, Wen,” Wonwoo replies. “And it’s deflating my ego that you’ve taken the time to get to know everyone on campus except for me.”

“I’m sorry! That’s totally not my intention, I was just–”

“Make it up to me then,” Wonwoo interjects, plucking the can of tuna from between Junhui’s fingers and feeding the now three cats in front of them.

“Uhm, ok?”

“Go out with me.”

“What?!”

“What was it again?” Wonwoo mumbles under his breath. “Ah, right! See, I’m a nice guy. I don’t really have an excuse for my face. I think it’s a nice face, but I guess I have resting bitch face, or whatever the hell Jeonghan calls it. Wow, how many times did I use the word face in a sentence?”

Junhui can only gawk at him.

“Anyway, I’m just really shy when meeting people for the first time, but I will admit how much you intrigued me when you started flitting between one person to another and making everyone fall in love with you to some capacity. It totally doesn’t help that you’re handsome and talented. I’m pretty happy that Soonyoung roped me into participating in your final project, even if you have yet to properly talk to me up to now.”

Junhui blinks slowly, taking a few moments to process everything he just heard. And when it all finally sinks in, all he can say is one thing. “I really, really hate Kwon Soonyoung.”

“You’ll thank him later,” Wonwoo says with a smirk. "So, date?"

How can Junhui say no?


End file.
